Tsubasa yo Hashire! Captain Tsubasa Oenka
"Tsubasa yo Hashire! Captain Tsubasa Oenka" (翼よ走れ! -キャプテン翼応援歌-, translated as "Run Tsubasa! Captain Tsubasa Rooters' Song"), better known as "Tsubasa yo Hashire!" is the second ending theme song of the 1983 TV anime series. The song is credited as being sung by the Captain Tsubasa Oendan (キャプテン翼応援団, translated as Captain Tsubasa Cheering Squad), but, in reality, the song is mainly performed by Chika Sakamoto, Sanae's voice actress in the series, alsongside chorus and non-singing voices of Yoko Ogai and other voice actors from the series. Credits *Performance: Captain Tsubasa Oendan *Lyrics: Hiroshi Uchiki *Composition: Hiroshi Uchiki *Arrangement: Hiroshi Takami Japanese lyrics 「翼くーん!　今日も燃えてるかい!?」 「ありがとう　俺燃えてるよ! さァ　みんな気合いを入れて、一発きめよう!」 「おう!!」 君の涙より汗は美しい 走る光りが　よく似合う 髪をなびかせて　かけてゆけ 燃えて燃えて　奇蹟をよぶ　ミラクル・シュート 翼よ走れ　翼よ走れ　走り抜け 「翼くーん!　がんばって!」 「よーし　いくぞ!　みんな　がんばろうぜ!」 君の行く道は厳しい　誰よりも だけど悔いない　たたかいだ　君の行く手には何が待つ 燃えて燃えて　大地を蹴り　ゴールをめざせ 翼よ走れ　翼よ走れ　走り抜け 「翼くーん　いいぞ!」 「よーし　走るんだ! どこまでも走り抜くんだ　行くぞ!」 燃えて燃えて　大地を蹴り　ゴールをめざせ 翼よ走れ　翼よ走れ　走り抜け 翼よ走れ　翼よ走れ　走り抜け Transliteration Kyo mo Moeterukai!? Ore Moeteruyo! Saa Minna Kiai o Irete, Ippatsu Kimeyo! O!! Kimi no Namida yori Ase wa Utsukushii Hashiru Hikari ga Yoku Niau Kami o Nabikasete Kaketeyuke Moete Moete Kiseki o Yobu Miracle Shoot Tsubasa yo Hashire Tsubasa yo Hashire Hashirinuke Ganbatte! Ikuzo! Minna Ganbaroze! Kimi no Iku Michi wa Kibishii Dare yori mo Dakedo Kuinai Tatakaida Kimi no Yukute ni wa Nani ga Matsu Moete Moete Daichi o Keri Goal o Mezase Tsubasa yo Hashire Tsubasa yo hashire Hashirinuke Iizo! Hashirunda! Doko made mo Hashirinukunda Ikuzo! Moete Moete Daichi o Keri Goal o Mezase Tsubasa yo Hashire Tsubasa yo Hashire Hashirinuke Tsubasa yo Hashire Tsubasa yo Hashire Hashirinuke English translation "Tsubasa, are you fired up today?!" "Thanks. Yes, I am! Come on everyone, let's give it our all and score a goal!" "Yeah!" The sweat is more beautiful than your tears The running light suits you well Run, let your hair flutter Get fired up, get fired up, summon a miracle, a miracle shot Run Tsubasa, run Tsubasa, run until the very end "Tsubasa! Do your best!" "Okay, let's go! Everyone, let's do it!" The path you take is tougher than anyone else's However, I don't regret fighting What awaits you in your path Get fired up, get fired up, kick the ground and aim for a goal Run Tsubasa, run Tsubasa, run until the very end "Nice, Tsubasa!" "Alright, let's run! Let's go, I'll run until the very end!" Get fired up, get fired up, kick the ground and aim for a goal Run Tsubasa, run Tsubasa, run until the very end Run Tsubasa, run Tsubasa, run until the very end Collections in which the song is compiled The song is known to have been compiled in these collections: *''Tsubasa yo Hashire! Captain Tsubasa Oenka'' (1984-06-21, 06SH-1514, EP) *''Captain Tsubasa: Habatake Tsubasa'' (1984-10, 22AH-1783, LP) *''Captain Tsubasa no Subete'' (1985-11-21, 32DH-345, CD) *''Captain Tsubasa no Subete'' (1985-12-01, 22AH-1959, LP) *''Captain Tsubasa BGM Shu'' (1985-07-21, 22AH-1897, LP) *''Captain Tsubasa'' (1993-09-22, SRCL-2725, CD) *''Captain Tsubasa Best 11'' (1993-10-21, SRCL-2768, CD) *''Captain Tsubasa Complete Collection'' (2005-12-07), MHCL-681/4, CD) Videos Captain Tsubasa No Subete Track 2 Tsubasa yo hashire! - Captain Tsubasa ouenka|Full song Tsubasa yo Hashire Tsubasa Corre!|Ending with the song (lyrics) Captain Tsubasa (Nes) Music - 12 Credits|Game version, ''Captain Tsubasa'' (Famicom) ending credits External links * at AniDB * at Anison (Japanese) *Lyrics at Anime Lyrics dot Com *Lyrics at J-Lyric.net (Japanese) Category:Songs